


something sweet under the summer skies

by taniavee28



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Femslash, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 19:57:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19730713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taniavee28/pseuds/taniavee28
Summary: written for my friend eve's birthday! (@honeywreath on tumblr.)fi's crushing on her best friend.





	something sweet under the summer skies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [honeywreath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeywreath/gifts).



"Ugh."

Dani throws the door to Fi's dorm room open. Fi's on her desk, startled from her semi-concentrated state as her head snaps towards Dani at the door. Dani promptly tosses her bag down onto the floor and flops onto Fi's bed.

Its about the millionth time Fi has seen her like that. Post-lecture, tired, snappy and silently looking for comfort. Her richbrown hair is pulled into a messy bun, and the sweat from the summer heat makes the baby hairs curl. Stress lines crease the smooth skin of her forehead. The skinny jeans she slid on in a hurry this morning has a greenish curry stain from two days ago. 

Yet she's somehow the single prettiest thing Fi's ever seen in her entire life, and it still makes her gawk seeing her here despite her anticipated arrival. Dani had left her a simple text two hours ago simply reading “comin over @ 4”. Fi had shot her back a “yes plz ^o^” as soon as her phone blared a particular video game jingle she’d set only for her nerdy best friend.

  
Dani rests an arm over her eyes in a way to shield her eyes from the assaulting sunlight streaming from the windows near Fi's desk. "Mate, how do you _sleep_ with all of this light constantly attacking your retinas?" she wonders out loud before hissing at the windows. Fi chuckles as she gets up to draw them closed. "I’m a light sleeper, Dani.”

Dani sits up on the bed and looks at Fi with a glare. She sees the ghost of a smile tugging at her lips as she forcefully purses them. The giggles get the better of her as Fi pulls a face and sticks her tongue out. She grabs one of the many cushions Fi has on her bed – _“so this is why your bed is so much comfier than mine,”_ – and tosses it towards her. It lands by her socked feet with a soft thud, but she still makes a move to dodge it as it flies in her direction. Fi turns towards the curtain and works to unravel the Velcro strap, letting the fabric fall and obscuring the bright light a little.

“Fi, I’m kidding. You don’t have to close the curtains.” Dani’s tone has now gone awfully soft the way it does when she finds something awfully touching and it makes Fi’s heart do flips knowing that it’s her that made it go like that.

“Were you really, though?” Fi’s tone is teasing. Mostly.

“Of course I was!” a pause follows. “Mostly.”

“There we go!” Fi giggles. “T’was getting kinda hot anyway. Besides, my table lamp is here for a reason.”

The conversation falls into a comfortable lull after that as Fi finds her rhythm again and works on her assignment while Dani lounges on the bed and fiddles with her phone. The brightness from behind the curtains begin to dim as daytime draws to an end. She checks the time on her laptop and looks over to a softly snoring Dani.

With the grace of a bumbling child she’s dozed off, sprawled on the bed. Stray strands of dark hair fall over her relaxed face void of stress lines. She looks so at peace with an almost-smile gracing her face, and the hardlines are softened and mellowed by the gentle fuzziness of sleep. The laugh lines curving outward from her eyes remain visible, and her long, thick lashes lightly kiss the skin beneath them. Fi’s overcome by the ancient longing of wanting to kiss _her,_ but best friends don’t exactly kiss each other awake, so she resorts to gently shaking her arm instead.

Dani’s warm as always. Her face scrunches in a way that’s too adorable. It does funny things to Fi’s insides. Her eyes slowly crack open, and she blinks blearily before regaining focus. “Huh?”

“It’s almost seven, Dani. You should prob’ly go get a shower.”

“Fuck.” Dani curses as she sits upright, gripping onto the metal frame and setting her feet on the ground. “It’s almost seven? Shit, I didn’t even realise I fell asleep.” She rubs her eyes and pushes herself off the bed. she clambers towards the full-length mirror installed on the wall adjacent to the door and fixes her hair before reaching for her bag lying nearby. She’s reaching for the handle when Fi’s approaching her. “Dani, wait.”

She turns around and groggily looks up at Fi. Sleep still hasn’t fully left her, it seems.

“Wanna meet for dinner around eight?”

Her answering smile is goofy. “Thought you’d never ask.”

_

Fi’s toying with her phone as she waits for her to turn up. She’s waiting at the entrance of their dormitory building dressed in casual wear, and she knows that best friends go out for dinners with each other all of the time, but this particular night feels a little charged for reasons she can’t really understand. Fi’s not exactly the most religious person around, but thanks to her small-time commitment to spirituality and the like, she’s developed what Dani describes as a “Fi-sense”, and it feels right to explain it as just that. It’s just a kind of knowing – a general sense that’s still a little too unrefined to be referred to as psychic – but it comes in handy all the same. Sometimes.

Right now, her “Fi-sense” doesn’t seem to be working, because there’s no distinct _feeling_ that answers the question (or rather, person) perpetually lingering on her mind – Dani.

The not-quite enigma that is Danielle Howell is confusing, to say the least. Dani’s doing _stinky poo_ (Dani’s words, not Fi’s) law when she would rather study anything to do with stars and galaxies and the world of the night. Dani doesn’t believe in souls and spirituality yet she’s told Fi that she believes Fi’s her soulmate. Dani’s a cool kid being best friends with eccentric oddball (her own words this time) Fiona Lester. Dani’s gone out on random dates with people but her relationships have never lasted more than two weeks. Dani sometimes has an empty laugh and tells Fi that she’s a shell incapable of feeling but Fi’s never quite met a person who’s as expressive and wonderfully sweet as she is.

And Fi knows that she’s long since crossed the thin line between innocent crushing and falling head over heels in love with her best friend, but she’s also painfully aware that there’s no way she’s going back anytime soon. Sometimes she’s able to make peace with how she’d have to keep the truth to herself if it allows her to be by her side because “ _You’re one of the only people I can truly trust, Fi-Fi, and for me, trust comes first.”_ Most of the times she’s half terrified on how things might be completely ruined if Dani catches up on her dirty little secret and half wishing she could just pull the band-aid off and pour her heart out to the younger girl regardless of what happens next.

Fi’s so wrapped in the dull ache of her plight that she doesn’t notice the devil herself creep up to her and give her side a cheeky poke. Her arms flail and she lets out a strangled squeak that sets off Dani’s signature cackling. “Jesus, Dani!” she yelps, before joining in on her obnoxious laugh. “You scared me!”

Dani’s still giggling by the time Fi’s calmed down enough to steady her breathing. “You were staring off to the distance like some sort of poet with your lips all pursed up and adorable and you didn’t even notice me coming up to you!”

“Oh shut up,” Fi gives her a gentle shove. A single word from the spur of words that tumbled out of Dani’s mouth stick with her, and it hits her as she marvels over how the richbrown of her hair complements her maroon Abercrombie & Fitch tee that she’s so, so fucked.

_

Dinner goes by surprisingly smoothly. The snooze Dani’s had earlier seems to have done her some good because she’s chipper and energetic tonight. Fi’s her usual self, or so she tries to be, because this is _Danielle_ and she’s _in fucking love_ with her and she’s supposed to be her _best friend_ and _best friends don’t fall in love with best friends like this, Fi, you’re an idiot._ Dani doesn’t seem to have caught up on it, and the thought of it leaves a flavour Fi’s unsure of in her mouth.

It’s a lovely night out, however, and it’s part of classic Dani and Fi tradition to sit by the basketball courts adjacent to their dormitory and stargaze until the wardens begin telling the others to get back inside. There’s still around two hours until curfew, so they head over to the darkened court and plonk themselves down against the tarmac.

The nights truly are at their most breathtaking in the summer.

The skies are painted in an inkyblack that morphs into a glowing chrome orange wherever the city lights seeps in. Twinkling stars dot every visible inch of the heavens above, with some orbs shining unblinkingly. Fi’s learnt by now that they’re the other planets in the Solar System, and thanks to Dani’s extensive knowledge of the cosmos, learnt to recognize the bright white orb she’s spotted before sunrise as Venus. Some of them are even swirled around the cool full moon casting a bluish glow on the nightscape. Fi’s tried (and failed) to take her phone out and snap a photo of the picturesque heavens above. 12-megapixels still suck pretty bad at taking decent photos of the night skies.

Dani’s just content to lie there and watch the world above them. Fi turns and looks at her being at peace with her eyes fixated on the moon. The bluish glow falls on her face and it softens the hardlines that define her. She’s ethereal in this light, with the moon and stars shining in her eyes, and Fi’s hands work against her will to reach for her camera and snap photos of the most magnificent thing there is, but she’s decisively put her phone down beside her and wraps her hands around her legs while forcing herself to look away.

“Fi. Fiona, look at me.”

Fuck.

“Fi?” Dani’s voice is tentative. There’s ugly concern laced all over her voice and she hates that Dani’s a worrier. Fi’s an even worse worrier, but she doesn’t want to make Dani worry at all and now that Fi’s worried she’s sniffed her out, she’s worried that her biggest fears have come to provision.

Dani’s sitting up and grasping both of her hands now and Fi can’t pretend much longer that she’s completely alright. “Hey, Fi. Look at me. Please.”

She does. She looks into her warm brown eyes and sees them brimming with concern and worry and Fi hates it so much. “Is there something bothering you? You’ve been a bit off the whole night, love, want to talk about it?”

Love. God, how ironic. _Don’t do it, don’t do it, don’t do it._

“I’m in love with you.” _Fuck._

Dani’s eyes have widened and Fi’s went into a state of panic and the words unravelling from her mouth are frantic and her hands are shaking slightly, but she simply cannot stop, for these words have been building up for three years now and they’ve been eating at her from the inside.

“I’m in love with you. I have been for three years now, ever since we spent that first night stargazing and you looked like the prettiest thing I’ve ever seen in the entire universe and that doesn’t make sense because I haven’t seen the entire universe yet but even if I did I bet you’d still be the most beautiful person, and I’m so scared of telling because I know how much relationships aren’t your thing and –“

“…Fi -”

“– that’s valid because you should be allowed to explore things at your own pace and I understand how much that means to you and how you want a friend more than anything and –“

“-Fi? -“

“– it’s really really okay if you don’t love me back and if you want space from me now that it’s out and it’s awkward but please just don’t shut me out forever because I really really value our bond over anything else and you mean so much to me and –“

“Fi! Fi. Fi, look at me, bub. Breathe, please. Slow, steady breaths, okay? One, two….that’s it…..”

Her cheeks are wet, she realises. Her cheeks are wet, which means that she’s been crying, and Dani’s voice is soft and a little shaky around the edges, and her hands around hers are warm. They’re grounding. Looking into Dani’s eyes scares her because she doesn’t know what she’d end up seeing. So she fixes her gaze onto their hands instead.

Dani waits until she’s calmer before uttering another word.

“The only reason relationships aren’t my thing is because they’re not with you.”

Fi’s perks her head up at her words.

“Why’d you think I prefer your room over mine? Why’d you think I sleep better when I’m in your room, why I’ve gotten laugh lines around my eyes and why I’ve inherited your tongue-bite-laugh-thing-whatever?” Dani’s smiling softly, and her own cheeks glisten in the bluish glow, and she laces her fingers with hers. “I love you too, Fi. I have for so long, and I don’t see myself stopping so soon. You mean the absolute world to me and I’d be an idiot if I didn’t acknowledge that we’ve got something special.”

The space between one another is closed by half and half again and it feels nothing short of magical. The way they fit one another so well drives Dani a little mad, and Fi can’t quite deny that she agrees. They lean against one another, basking in the newfoudness of previously uncharted territory. Dani kisses Fi because she can. Fi holds her close and pecks her on the cheek because she can. Dani sneaks into Fi’s bed at night with her and melts into the mattress next to her and they squeeze into the cramped space together giggling all the while because _it’s just better this way, shut up!_ They hold hands even more because they’re sappy sapphic nerds who’ve found each other despite the world having millions of people, and they’re content with it being that way for the rest of time.

**Author's Note:**

> love u sm bb! this grew but i'm happy i made it (barely haha) <3


End file.
